Recent years, since there has been an increasing demand in quality elastic yarn, the quality of conventional ring-spun elastic yarn cannot meet the consumer's requirements. Moreover, as conventional ring-spun elastic yarn has relatively high hairiness and low strength, the surface smoothness and fiber strength utilization factor of yarns formed by these conventional ring-spun elastic yarn and subsequent manufacturing processes are affected. On the other hand, as weaving technology continues to advance, the performance and production capacity of shuttle and shuttleless looms continue to improve. Particularly, the problem stemmed from the high hairiness and low strength in conventional yarn becomes more prominent considering the increasingly high requirement for yarn quality by shuttleless looms. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a new multi-component elastic yarn in the market, and it has also become an important research topic in the industry.